


Fuego

by Skollhati



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skollhati/pseuds/Skollhati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadie se ha parado a pensar en lo que siente un fénix en su día de quema.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuego

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito y publicado originalmente en el 2007.

Estaba cansado. Oh, sí, muy cansado. Lustro tras lustro lo mismo, en la misma fecha, sin excepción. Y después de tanto tiempo no se le podía culpar de estar hastiado de toda aquella situación. ¿De qué servía ser una criatura inmortal si tenía una esperanza de vida tan corta? ¿De qué servía vivir para siempre si cada pocos años estallaba en llamas y se convertía en un pequeño montón de cenizas?

Y lo peor de todo es que dolía. Después de más de mil años sufriendo lo mismo cualquiera diría que ya estaba acostumbrado. Pero no. Uno nunca se acostumbra a sentir el calor abrasador quemándole las plumas, la piel, los músculos, los huesos…

Hablando mal y claro: era una verdadera putada.

Los humanos, sobretodo el sádico de su actual amo, parecían maravillarse al verle sufrir y morir para volver a ser luego un frágil y patético polluelo que no podía valerse por sí mismo; un encantador, arrugado y feo polluelo pelón que lo único que podía hacer era piar estridentemente pidiendo comida. 

Agh…

Y mientras las calcinadoras llamas rojas comenzaban a alimentarse de él no pudo evitar preguntarse qué narices le había hecho al mundo y a los dioses para merecerse aquello. ¿No le podía haber tocado a otro la tarea de ser un fénix? Para su próxima vida quería ser un augurey. 

Si pudiera tener una próxima vida. Mierda.


End file.
